Karyuudo Tsukishima
'''Karyuudo Tsukishima '''is an antagonist in the anime/manga series, ''Mirai Nikki. ''He is a wealthy runner of a kennel home, the father of Hinata Hino and the Tenth Diary User. His diary is the 'Breeder Diary', which reflects his great love of dogs. He is voiced by Hirokazu Hiramatsu in the Japanese version of the anime and Mark Stoddard in the English version. Personality Tsukishima is a wealthy gentleman who runs Sakurami City's dog home, treating each of his dogs like a beloved family member. He is shown preparing for them expensive meals including wine, and even has them sitting at a long dining table, although it appears they are not trained in table manners. Tsukishima appears to care little for humans, including himself, eating noodle meals. Because of his detached attitude, Tsukishima has isolated himself from his family. He is shown to have a wife, but where she is during the events of the manga is unknown. His daughter Hinata loves him and wishes to earn his attention and love, having often been neglected by Tsukishima, even as a young child. Tsukishima is well aware of Hinata's need for approval, considering her to be very naive and "easier to fool than a dog". His indifference to his daughter is shown very strongly throughout the series. Instead of fighting in the free for all himself he gives his diary to his daughter and forces her to compete on his behalf. Putting her in mortally dangerous situations while he hide in the safety of the mansion protected by his dogs monitoring the events on his super computer. He even goes as far as to force her to become a serial killer using the power he gave her to kill innocent people in an attempt to flush out another diary holder (though he promises her that if he becomes a god he go would back and change time) all so he could be come a god. This also shows a greedy and selfish as well has extremely manipulative and cowardly side. He is very good at maintaining his daughter, as he convinced her to do many things that she would normally never do, such as killing people, lying and was presumably going to make her betray her friends. All by promising her if she could win the Survival Game for him, he would go back in time and undo her neglected childhood, though he later admitted this was just a lie, and even insulting her for believing he'd even want to redo things with his family. Though he did enjoy the company, and loved his dogs, he was still willing to turn them into killing machines, and sacrificed them when the free for all happened, showing he loved himself more. Despite his icy exterior, Tsukishima appears to show some remorse for not being a proper father to Hinata, asking her not to become a bad person like he did. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Wealthy Category:Non-Action Category:Greedy Category:Remorseful Category:Extravagant Category:Businessmen